jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
XR, Tiny, Patches: The Three Musketeers
XR, Tiny, Patches: The Three Musketeers is an upcoming movie spoof to be made by PuppyPower32. Cast * XR as Mickey Mouse * Tiny as Donald Duck * Patches (Pound Puppies) as Goofy * Lycanroc (Midday Form) as Pluto * Courtney Elison as Minnie Mouse * Little Betty as Daisy Duck * Varian as Captain Pete * Alpha and Omega and Zak Monday as the Beagle Boys * Eclipse as Clarabelle * Spike as the Troubadour * The wild Pokemon as the Musketeers Scenes I want bodyguards! * (In the training yard, Courtney (Minnie) is waiting for Varian (Captain Pete) to show up along with Little Betty (Daisy) * Musketeers: *sings* All for one All men of honour, hear the call Musketeers sing all for one and one for all! * Varian (Captain Pete): Your Highness. So glad you could grace us with your royal omnipresences. * Courtney (Minnie): I want bodyguards! * Varian (Captain Pete): Huh? * Courtney (Minnie): *points to the Musketeers* Musketeer bodyguards! * Musketeers: *sings* Villains, bad guys run in fear When they see the musketeers Savin' Minnie is our duty Mess with her, we'll kick your… * (A musketeer stabs a training dummy with his sword) * Varian (Captain Pete): Ouch. Bodyguards. Absolutely. Let me check my schedule here. *pulls out a calendar* Oh! How about next Thursday? * Courtney (Minnie): How about ten minutes? At the palace! Get me bodyguards, Captain Pete! * Varian (Captain Pete): Ooh.... *sees the guys trying to clean the windows* * Patches (Goofy): *sings while pulling the rope* Pancakes, cornflakes, scrambled eggs. Buttered toast and apple jam. Tonight it's meat, I hope it's spam. * XR (Mickey): Goofy! Slow down! * (Varian (Captain Pete) sees the guys falling after trying to clean the windows and smirks evilly) * Varian (Captain Pete): Oh, princess, you're in luck. Have I got the men for you. * Courtney (Minnie): Well, I hope so. Thanks to your incompetence… this whole thing has been a pain in the neck! * Varian (Captain Pete): Grrrr.... I'll show you a pain in the neck. *grunts and pretends to pinch Courtney (Minnie) from behind* * Courtney (Minnie): *turns around and gives a stern look* * Varian (Captain Pete): *chuckles nervously and gives an "okay" sign* "Bonjourney, Princess" * (Courtney (Minnie) and Little Betty (Daisy) arrive at the Opera House) * Alpha (Beagle Boy 1): Princess Minnie. * Omega (Beagle Boy 2): Your grace. * (They head to their box seat until Varian (Captain Pete) stands in their way) * Courtney (Minnie): Captain Pete? * Varian (Captain Pete): Bonjourney, princess. * (Alpha and Omega (the Two Beagle Boys) stand behind them) * Courtney (Minnie): W-Where are my bodyguards? * Varian (Captain Pete): *laughs evilly and puts them in a sack* I'll be your bodyguard tonight, sweet cheeks. * Courtney (Minnie): *pops her head out of the sack* This is an outrage! * Varian (Captain Pete): No. It's my nefarious plan to steal the throne. *moves the curtains aside to reveal Zak Monday (Shorty) dressed as Courtney (Princess Minnie)* * Zak Monday (Shorty): Uh, does this crown make my ears look big? * Courtney (Princess Minnie): *screams in fright* * (Varian (Captain Pete) pushes her head into the sack and ties it as they cry for help) * Varian (Captain Pete): *to Alpha and Omega (the Two Beagle Boys)* You know what to do. * Alpha and Omega (the Two Beagle Boys): Righty-o, boss! * (They open a chest as Varian (Captain Pete) throws the sack in and they close the chest and carry them off) Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Movie Spoofs by PuppyPower32